Manga Band 61
thumb|left| Sasuke hat gerade seinen Bruder gesehen und folgt ihm. Sasuke will ihn mit Susano'o stoppen, aber Itachi tut selbiges und verrät so seine Identität, da sich Sasuke anfangs nicht sicher war. Sasuke will Itachi Unmengen an Fragen stellen, aber letzterer will nicht Halt machen. Schließlich stellt Sasuke Itachi die Frage, warum dieser ihn damals als einzigen am Leben gelassen hat. Itachi antwortet, dass es ihm damals nicht nur um Sasuke ging, sondern auch um eine Art Vergebung, die er erhalten würde, wenn Sasuke, als ebenfalls ein Uchiha, ihn töten würde. Des Weiteren sagt Itachi, dass er immer wollte, dass Sasuke den richtigen Weg einschlüge, aber dass es letztendlich seine Schuld war, dass Sasuke auf die schiefe Bahn geraten ist. Itachi setzt seine Reise, gefolgt von Sasuke, fort, mit dem Ziel, das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei zu stoppen. Andernorts stehen sich die fünf Kage und Madara Uchiha gegenüber. Letzterer beschließt, dass er Tsunade als erste töten wird, da sie eine Nachfahrin von Hashirama Senju ist. Weiterhin erwähnt Madara, dass Hashirama seine Wunden heilen konnte, ohne Fingerzeichen zu formen und dass Tsunades Fähigkeiten nichts im Vergleich zu denen ihres Großvaters sind. Tsunade sagt, dass Madara recht habe, dass ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten nicht so gut wie Hashiramas seien und dass sie nicht das Mokuton nutzen kann, aber es gibt etwas, das bereits über Jahrzehnte durch ihre Adern fließt - der Wille des Feuers - und dass Madara das nicht unterschätzen solle. thumb|left| Madara verspottet Tsunade, weil sie daran glaubt, dass man durch den Willen, den die Verstorbenen hinterlassen haben, stärker werden kann. Tsunade zählt nun die vier Regeln für Medizin-Ninja auf während sie ihr Siegel löst, und zwar, dass erstens, Medic-Nins niemals aufgeben sollen, wenn es ihre Kameraden zu beschützen gilt; zweitens, Medic-Nins ist nicht erlaubt zu kämpfen; drittens, Medic-Nins sollen die letzten sein, die auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben und viertens, dass nur die Medic-Nins, die das Byakugou no Jutsu gemeistert haben, die vorher genannten drei Regeln brechen dürfen. Tsunade greift Madara an und dieser stellt fest, dass sie zwar langsamer als der Raikage A ist, dafür aber stärker. Madara kontert mit Katon: Gouka Messhitsu, doch Mei Terumii setzt ihrerseits zwei Suiton-Jutsus dagegen ein - das Suiton: Suijinchuu und das Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Madara wird mitsamt seinem Susano'o weggeschleudert und von hinten greifen nun A und Oonoki gemeinsam an, wobei A von Oonoki geflogen wird und A das durch Oonoki erschwerte Raigyaku Suihei Choppu anwendet. Vor Madara greift nun Tsunade erneut mit einem Fußtritt an. All dies führt dazu, dass das Susano'o zerbricht. Madara beteuert im Geiste gegenüber Hashirama, dass alle fünf nichts im Vergleich zu ihm sind und dass alles, was weitergegeben werden kann, nur der Hass sein kann. Andernorts unterhalten sich Chouza und Dan und Chouza erzählt Dan, dass Tsunade nun Hokage ist und dass sie sich nun im Kampf gegen Madara befindet. Währenddessen trifft Tsunade Madara mit einem Faustschlag und zerfetzt seinen Körper regelrecht. Gaara wendet nun sein Sabaku Sou Taisou an und versiegelt Madara. Doch die Freude währt nicht lang: Madara hat Mokuton Bunshin angewandt und spießt Tsunade mit seinem Susano'o auf. Dan meint nun, dass wahrscheinlich nur der verstorbene Shodai Hokage Madara besiegen kann. Weiterhin sagt er, dass es besser wäre, sich nach dem Anwender des Edo Tensei umzusehen und ihn dazu zu bringen, Madara aufzulösen. Itachi beschwört derweil einige Krähen und sagt zu Sasuke, dass er hier bleiben solle. Itachi durchbricht nun die Wand zu Kabutos Versteck. Itachi erzählt dem verblüfften Shinobi, dass er während seiner Kontrolle durch ihn genau spüren konnte, woher das Chakra kam. Kabuto wiederum sagt, dass das Jutsu auch nicht stoppen wird, wenn er getötet wird, weshalb es quasi sinnlos sei, ihn umzubringen und Itachi meint, dass es viel schlimmer sei als erwartet, während Sasuke hinter ihm auftaucht. thumb|left| Sasuke und sein Bruder stehen Kabuto gegenüber und Sasuke erkennt, dass letzterer ein Hybrid aus Orochimaru und sich selbst ist. Kabuto will nun den beiden Brüdern seinen Plan erklären, aber Itachi will schon loslegen, um das Edo Tensei zu stoppen, Kabuto meint jedoch, dass Sasuke auch nicht stillhalten würde, wenn Itachi etwas tut und dass letzterer so durch Kabuto einen weiteren Angriff der Wiederbelebten provozieren könnte. Tsunade attackiert derweil Madara, der sie jedoch mit seinem Susano'o einfach wegstößt. Madara erkennt nun, dass Tsunade doch die gleiche Fähigkeit wie ihr Großvater beherrscht, da ihre Wunden augenblicklich und ohne das Formen von Fingerzeichen verheilen. Jetzt greift Oonoki mit dem Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu von hinten mit der konischen Form an, doch Madara kann es dank dem Rin'negan einfach absorbieren. Tsunade meint zu ihm, dass er vorher das Mokuton Bunshin verwendet hat, weil sie als Kage doch stark sind. Mei Terumii fügt hinzu, dass Madara sie alle nicht als Feiglinge betrachten soll, da sie mit allen Mitteln kämpfen, doch dieser erwidert, dass fünf die perfekte Anzahl sei, um etwas Spaß zu haben. Jetzt wendet Madara das Tajuu Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu an. Nun greifen fünf Madara-Holzdoppelgänger jeweils einen Kage an. Madara sagt nun, dass sie ihn ebenfalls nicht einen Feigling nennen sollen, da sie immerhin die fünf Kage seien. Er fragt sie, ob sie das Susano'o auch bei den Doppelgängern bevorzugen - oder nicht. Währenddessen hat Kabuto den beiden Uchihas seinen Plan erklärt. Kabuto fragt Sasuke, auf welcher Seite er nun stehe, worauf Sasuke Kabuto mit einigen Shuriken angreift, welche aber von Itachi geblockt werden. Sasuke will Kabuto unbedingt töten, aber Itachi erklärt ihm, warum er es nicht tun solle. Schließlich meint Itachi, das absolut jedes Jutsu ein Risiko besitzt, und dass dies in diesem Fall er selbst sei. Sasuke fordert von Itachi ein Versprechen, ihm später Rede und Antwort zu stehen, dem Itachi zustimmt. Kabuto macht sich letztendlich zum Kampf mit den beiden Brüdern bereit. thumb|left| Sasuke und Itachi stehen Kabuto gegenüber. Itachi sagt zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, dass er auf die Schlangen acht geben solle und dieser antwortet, dass Schlangen ihre Gegner durch Temperaturveränderungen und durch Geruch über ihre Zunge wahrnehmen können. Derweil versteckt Kabuto sein Gesicht unter seiner Kapuze, um den Gen-Jutsus der beiden entgehen zu können. Plötzlich formt Kabuto das Fingerzeichen Schaf und lässt die Schlangen größer werden, welche sogleich auf die beiden Brüder zuschnellen. Doch der Angriff schlägt fehl - alle zwei haben ihr Susano'o aktiviert und damit die Schlangen gestoppt. Sasuke zieht Kabuto die Kapuze vom Kopf, aber dieser besteht plötzlich nur noch aus weiteren Schlangen, die sogleich wegkriechen. Jetzt sagt Itachi zu seinem Bruder, dass er überall Chakra sehe und er so nicht mehr unterscheiden könne, welche Schlange der echte Kabuto sei, doch Kabuto erklärt, dass er nach intensivem Studium des Suika no Jutsu des Hoozuki-Clans eine Technik kreiert habe, die es ihm erlaubt, sich zu verflüssigen, was so aussieht, als würde er sich häuten. Des Weiteren erwähnt Kabuto, dass er enorme regenerative Fähigkeiten besitzt, die er von Karin, einem Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans hat. Sasuke erkundigt sich, ob Kabuto von Orochimarus Juin befallen ist, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er im Ryuuchidou, der Drachenhöhle, trainiert habe. Dort habe er Hakuja Sennin, den "Weisen der Weißen Schlangen" getroffen. Kabuto streckt nun seinen Arm aus dem Maul einer Schlange, wird jedoch sogleich von Sasuke mit einem Pfeil des Susano'o beschossen, welchem er aber erfolgreich ausweichen kann. Kabuto erklärt, dass Mitglieder des Clans von Juugo einen speziellen Körper besitzen, welcher es ihnen erlaubt, die Kraft der Natur zu absorbieren und dass dies die Ursache sei, warum Juugo immer von einem Moment auf den anderen zu einem rasenden Monster wird. Weiterhin sagt er, dass Orochimaru zwar die Drachenhöhle gefunden habe, aber keinen Körper, der diese Kraft unter Kontrolle halten konnte und dass nur er selbst ein wahrer Eremit werden konnte. Sasuke meint, dass er genau wie Orochimaru eine unperfekte Schlange sei, jedoch erwidert Kabuto, er sei keine Schlange mehr - sondern ein Drache. Jetzt setzt er das Senpou: Hakugeki no Jutsu ein. thumb|left| Kabuto ist nun im Sennin Moodo und wendet das Senpou: Hakugeki no Jutsu an, welches den Gegner blendet und schließlich paralysiert. Kabuto beschließt, sich Itachi zuerst vorzunehmen, um ihn durch Erneuerung des Siegels in dessen Kopf diesen wieder zu seiner Marionette zu machen, während sich Sasuke noch daran klammert, dass Kabuto dessen Susano'o nicht durchbrechen kann. Doch Itachi kann den Angriff abwehren, da er Kabutos Chakra spüren kann. Kabuto sagt in dem folgenden Gespräch mit Itachi, dass letzterer ein perfekter Lügner sei und dass er zu seinen Lebzeiten nie eine Wahrheit gesagt hat. Daraufhin greift Sasuke Kabuto mit dem Chidori Eisou an, verfehlt ihn aber. Itachi fragt Sasuke, ob er sich noch an ihre Begegnung mit einem riesigen Eber erinnert, worauf beide ihre Susano'o aktivieren und angreifen. Dabei gehen die beiden genauso vor, wie sie es Jahre zuvor bei dem Eber gemacht haben. Itachi stürmt nun nach vor, um mit Hilfe von Sasukes Kusanagi Kabuto den Schlangenschwanz abzutrennen. Kabuto ersticht jedoch Itachi, der sich aber sofort in Krähen auflöst. Itachi greift nun Kabuto von hinten an, trennt ihm aber nur eins seiner Hörner ab. Schließlich stehen beide Brüder Kabuto gemeinsam gegenüber und ihr Band war nie stärker. thumb|left| Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha und Itachi Uchiha unterbrechen ihren Kampf, um sich kurz zu unterhalten. Sasuke möchte unter anderem die Wahrheit von Itachi selbst hören und bekräftigt, dass er Konohagakure aus eigenen Beweggründen zerstören möchte. Kabuto wendet sich deswegen an Sasuke und versucht ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er ihm seine Geschichte erzählt, davon wie er als Spion für Konoha gearbeitet hat und letztlich auch von Konoha verraten wurde, weil man ihm nicht mehr vertraut hatte. Er behauptet, dass er viel besser in der Lage sei, Sasuke zu verstehen, als Itachi es je könnte. Itachi schreitet jedoch in dem Moment ein und will den Kampf fortsetzen. Nachdem Kabuto jedoch wieder einmal bekräftigt, ihnen überlegen zu sein, kündigt Itachi an, eines der mächtigsten Dou-Jutsus einzusetzen, das es gibt. Eine Technik, die nicht das Schicksal verändert wie Izanagi, sondern über das Schicksal entscheidet: das Izanami! thumb|left| Itachi und Sasuke stehen noch immer Kabuto gegenüber, der im Sennin Moodo das Jutsu Senpou: Muki Tensei anwendet, wodurch sich die Höhle selbst verformt und Kabuto so mit den Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten es schafft, Itachi durchzustechen. Gleich daraufhin will er ein neues Siegel in dessen Kopf einpflanzen. Doch jetzt wendet Sasuke Amaterasu an. Damit umringt er sich und seinen Bruder, was sie vor Kabutos Attacken erstmals schützt. Kabuto aber sieht sich nicht als Verlierer, und er sagt außerdem, dass er näher am Rikudou Sennin sei, als je ein Shinobi vor ihm und dass die Uchiha nichts im Vergleich zu ihm seien. Itachi erwidert, dass Kabuto ihn an sein früheres Ich erinnert. Er und Kabuto reden über die Suche nach dem Selbst und dass jene, die sich selbst nicht kennen, zum Scheitern verdammt sind. Es folgt eine Rückblende in Kabutos Kindheit, in welcher er im Krieg seine Eltern und sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und von einer Gruppe bestehend aus einer Frau und einigen Kindern gerettet wurde. Die Kunoichi, die Kabuto geheilt hatte, nahm ihn daraufhin mit zu sich. Zusammen mit den anderen Kindern wohnte er in einer Art Waisenhaus. Dort bekam er auch den Namen "Kabuto" (Helm) und die Brille von der jungen Kunoichi, die seine Sehschwäche erkannte. Währenddessen erzählt Kabuto in der Gegenwart, dass er von Anfang an nichts hatte. thumb|left| Kabuto denkt an seine Vergangenheit und an seine erste Begegnung mit Orochimaru in einem Lazarett während des Krieges. Danach sieht man die Begegnung von Danzou Shimura in Begleitung von Orochimaru und Tatsuma mit Kabutos "Mutter" Nonou. Danzou will ihr eine längere und gefährliche Mission auftragen, in welcher sie den Plan von Iwagakure aufdecken soll und dessen Details an sie liefern. Die zwei Ältesten an der Seite von Nonou sind damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden, worauf Danzou und seine zwei Begleiter es mit Drohungen versuchen. Danzou sagt außerdem, dass dies das Mindeste sei, was sie für Konoha tun können. Jetzt wollen die drei Shinobi, dass ihnen im Austausch gegen finanzielle Mittel und ihren verstorbenen Kollegen ein Kind ausgehändigt wird, welches zum Shinobi erzogen werden soll. Als Kabuto das alles mitangehört hat, entscheidet er sich freiwillig und verlässt somit das Waisenhaus. Danach erinnert sich Kabuto daran, wie er als Spion in anderen Dörfern tätig gewesen ist. Als er in Iwagakure war, ist er als Spion aufgeflogen und wurde angegriffen, jedoch setzte Kabuto sich zu Wehr. Sein Gegner war aber seine "Mutter", die noch immer ihre Mission in Iwagakure ausgeführt hat. Seine Mutter hat ihn jedoch nicht erkannt, als er ihre Wunden versorgen wollte. Danach kommen Kitsuchi und ein anderer Shinobi, um Nonou zu retten, weshalb Kabuto fliehen muss. Später kniet Kabuto an einem Fluss und denkt über sein Leben nach, als plötzlich Orochimaru aus dem Wasser auftaucht und sagt, dass dieser mittlerweile ein hervorragender Shinobi geworden ist und er sich an ihn erinnert. thumb|left| Orochimaru erhebt sich gerade vor Kabuto aus einem Bach. Er will, dass Kabuto mit ihm kommt. Als dieser fragt warum, antwortet Orochimaru, dass er ihm alles beibringen werde, was er wissen will, auch warum Nonou ihn attackiert hat und warum sie sich nicht an ihn erinnert hat. Kabuto geht anschließend mit Orochimaru zu seinem Versteck. Orochimaru erzählt seinem Gegenüber nun, dass Nonou und Kabuto zu talentiert als Spione waren und sie deshalb getrennt werden mussten. Kabuto versteht das nicht, und Orochimaru fährt fort, dass Kabuto schlicht und einfach zu viel weiß und deshalb zu gefährlich für ANBU-Ne geworden ist. Weiterhin sagt er, dass kurz nach ihrer Abreise Danzou Shimura Nonou die Wahrheit über Kabutos Beweggründe erzählt hat, warum er sich ihnen anschloss. Jahre später hat Nonou für Kabutos Freilassung gebetet und Danzou willigte ein, unter der Bedingung, dass sie eine bestimmte Person töten sollte. Diese Person war jedoch Kabuto selbst. Dieser will nun wissen, warum ihn seine "Mutter" nicht erkannt hat und Orochimaru erklärt, dass die beiden an unterschiedliche Einsatzgebiete geschickt wurden und dass im Laufe der Jahre Nonou falsche Bilder vom wachsenden Kabuto geschickt wurden, weshalb sie ihn nicht erkannte. Kabuto schlussfolgert nun, dass Orochimaru geschickt wurde, um ihn zu töten und so stürmt er auf Orochimaru los, zornig darüber, dass er nun wieder nicht weiß, wer er eigentlich ist. Orochimaru wird anscheinend verwundet, aber zuvor wendet er das Jutsu der Wiedergeburt an. Weiterhin sagt er zu Kabuto, dass dieser sich einfach eine neue Identität suchen soll. Auf Kabutos Frage, warum Orochimaru ihm dies erzähle, antwortet dieser, dass auch er herausfinden wollte, wer er sei und dass er sich immer weiter zu einem perfekten Wesen hin arbeitet. Jetzt unterbreitet Orochimaru Kabuto seinen Plan, Konohagakure zu verlassen und Otogakure zu gründen. Außerdem sagt er, dass aufgrund seiner medizinischen Fähigkeiten Kabuto nun als Doktor (Yakushi) Kabuto wiedergeboren werden und, wenn er wissen will, wer er ist, auf Orochimarus Seite wechseln soll. Es wird gezeigt, wie im Laufe der Jahre Kabuto ein Untergebener von Sasori war und an Orochimarus Experimenten mitgearbeitet hat. Als Nächstes sieht man diverse andere Oto-Shinobi: Juugo, Kimimaro, die Sound-Four, Suigetsu, Karin und schließlich auch Sasuke. Abschließend sieht man, wie sich Kabuto eine gemischte Essenz einiger dieser Shinobi und Orochimaru selbst injiziert. thumb|left| Kabuto schwärmt darüber, dass er im Laufe seines Lebens immer mehr zu sich hinzugefügt habe und dass er nun etwas von ihnen wolle, da beide Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans sind, das Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt haben und viele geheime Jutsus beherrschen. Itachi erklärt Kabuto, dass der Name Uchiha nur auf ihre Wurzeln und ihren Clan verweist, ansonsten jedoch nichts über einen aussagt. Kabuto macht sich daran, etwas zu tun, während auch Itachi sagt, dass er etwas vorbereitet, dies brauche aber Zeit. Kabuto lässt nun aus seinem Bauch Sakon mittels Souma no Kou herauswachsen. Dieser verwandelt sich in Jirobo und wendet anschließend Doton: Doroku Gaeshi an. Jetzt verwandelt sich Jirobo in Kidomaru und wendet Kumo Soukai an. Um dem Netz, das nicht von Schwertern zerschnitten werden kann, zu entkommen, wenden beide Uchiha-Brüder Amaterasu an. Kabuto lässt Kimimaro erscheinen und ihn Sawarabi no Mai anwenden. Sasuke will nun die Rückseite übernehmen, während sich Itachi mit der Front beschäftigen solle. Beide wenden also Susano'o an, wobei Sasuke damit das Enton: Kagutsuchi anwendet. Nun lässt Kabuto Tayuya an Kimimaros Stelle erscheinen und diese wendet Mateki: Mugen Onsa an. Beide Uchiha-Brüder werden dadurch in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen und können sich nicht mehr bewegen. Kabuto wechselt anschließend von Tayuya auf Orochimaru, zuerst in seiner menschlichen Form und letztendlich in seiner wahren Gestalt, mit dem Kabuto die beiden endgültig fangen will. Itachi meint, dass Kabuto niemals durch Imitation zu Orochimaru werden könne, worauf Kabuto antwortet, dass Menschen, die etwas neues beginnen, immer mit einer Imitation anderer anfangen. Doch Itachi entgegnet, dass jene Menschen, die versuchen, jemand anderes zu sein, wer sie nicht sind, zum Scheitern verdammt sind. Kabuto startet seinen Angriff, doch befreien die Brüder einander aus dem Gen-Jutsu, indem Itachi an Sasuke Tsukuyomi und Sasuke an Itachi ein Sharingan-Gen-Jutsu anwenden, und wehren somit Orochimarus Kopie ab. Itach will nun Izanami starten, was aber von Kabuto verhindert wird, indem er Itachi entzwei schlägt. thumb|left| Sasuke und Itachi kämpfen gegen Kabuto. Dieser hat Itachi gerade durchschlagen und Sasuke schleudert zwischen die beiden sein Kusanagi, welches jedoch von Kabutos Schlangenschwanz gefangen wird. Jetzt geht Sasuke mit seinem Susano'o dazwischen und Kaubto springt an die Decke der Höhle. Sasuke wendet nun das Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu und Kabuto das Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu an. Das Wasser spült Sasuke fort, jedoch springt Itachi zu Kabuto nach oben, doch dieser durchsticht ihn mit Sasukes Kusanagi. Itachi aber löst sich in Krähen auf und versucht, Kabuto mit dem Kusanagi zu enthaupten. Kabuto will ihn entmutigen, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance hat, aber Itachi sagt, dass Kabutos Schicksal bereits in seiner Hand liegt. Itachi weist Sasuke an, sich ihm nicht zu nähern und währenddessen will Kabuto den Kampf ein für allemal beenden. Itachi redet weiter mit Kabuto, dieser kann ihm aber nicht folgen und so greift er mit Orochimaru aus seinem Bauch an. Itachi stoppt es mit der Faust seines Susano'o, doch Kabuto wird durch den Mund dieser Kreatur wiedergeboren, doch auch dieser wird gestoppt, diesmal von Sasuke mit dessen Susano'o-Faust. Kabuto ersteht erneut wieder auf und trennt Itachis Arm ab und schnappt sich das Kusanagi. Damit ersticht er Itachi erneut, doch dieser löst sich, sehr zu Kabutos Verwundern, erneut in Krähen auf und schafft es, Kabuto ein weiteres Horn abzutrennen. Kabuto versteht nicht, warum er in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen ist und er fragt Itachi, was dieser mit ihm gemacht hat. Dieser entgegnet, dass er ein Gen-Jutsu angewandt hat. Kabuto greift erneut an und das Szenario wiederholt sich, wobei Kabuto sein zuvor abgetrenntes Horn wieder trägt. Itachi sagt, dass Kabuto aus dieser Schleife nicht mehr entkommen kann und stellt das Jutsu erneut vor: "Die Technik, die das Schicksal entscheidet: das ist Izanami". thumb|left| Sasuke und Itachi stehen Kabuto gegenüber, der in der Endlosschleife des Izanami gefangen ist. Sasuke versteht nicht, wie ein Dou-Jutsu funktionieren kann, ohne Augenkontakt zu halten, worauf Itachi erklärt, dass Izanami dafür die Sinne nutzt und er erklärt außerdem den gesamten Ablauf von Izanami und wie man diese Endlosschleife erschafft. Weiterhin erläutert Itachi, dass es sehr wohl einen Weg gibt, Izanami zu entfliehen. Da Izanami ursprünglich nur dazu gedacht war, um arrogant gewordene Izanagi-Nutzer zur Vernunft zu bringen. Da man allerdings kein Gen-Jutsu an einem Mitmenschen mit denselben Augen anwenden kann, wurde Izanami entwickelt, um Izanagi kontern zu können. Wenn das Opfer sich allerdings seinem Schicksal stellt und nicht mehr davor wegläuft, das heißt, wenn Kabuto nicht mehr versucht, jemand anderes zu sein, löst sich Izanami auf. Itachi will, dass Kabuto die Wahrheit erkennt und sich selbst anerkennt, bevor er stirbt, doch Sasuke versteht nicht, warum Itachi sowas für Kabuto tut und sagt, dass Itachi so perfekt gewesen ist. Itachi aber entgegnet, dass es sowas wie menschliche Perfektion nicht existiere und er will, dass Sasuke das erreicht, was Itachi nicht geschafft hat. Währenddessen kämpft Kabuto immer noch in der Endlosschleife des Izanami gegen Itachi. Hier will Kabuto ein Jutsu gegen Itachis Katon-Jutsu anwenden, doch dieser setzt stattdessen ebenfalls das Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu ein. Itachi redet weiter auf Kabuto ein, dass dieser sich endlich selbst anerkennen solle. Auf dem Schlachtfeld reden währenddessen zwei Shinobi über den Verlauf des Kriegs. Der eine beneidet den anderen, dass jener ein Zuhause habe, wohin er zurückkehren kann, worauf ihm der andere anbietet, dass Ersterer mit ihm kommen soll, wobei sich herausstellt, dass einer der zwei Shinobi mit Kabuto früher im Waisenhaus war. Jetzt will Itachi das Edo Tensei beenden. Kategorie:Manga